All Riders no sekai
by Toa Karou
Summary: Series of mostly unrelated one-shots. Takes place during KR Decade's journey with minor OC. Chapter 6: The arrival of an unexpected yet familiar guest, or should I say 'guests?
1. How it all began: Part 1

**LAST REVISION: 18/03/2010**

Hi there minna! Welcome to the world of Eclipse! Unlike most OC Rider stories, this one doesn't actually focus on my OC, nor any character in particular. (However, there is a running gag involving a certain character, but you'll only know what I'm referring to later.)

Right, character profile:

Eclipse

Real name: Kouji

Age: 20

KR forms: Dawn, Dusk, Eclipse (Each possess their own personalities) (He is unable to switch forms mid-battle)

Polite & courteous, Kouji looks up to all his seniors but sometimes will not hesitate to correct them. Obsessed about organization of everything. He often protests against the name "Kamen Rider" since he doesn't own his own customised motorcycle.

… And that's all you need to know for now.

This is my first Kamen Rider fan fiction, so I'm still a little amateur at this. So please go easy on the flames!

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC. I definitely don't own the Kamen Rider franchise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Dawn panted from inside his helmet as he paused to reconsider his current plan of attack. The Badger monster flexed its sharp claws as it growled at its enemy, awaiting a chance to stab it with its dagger-like claws. The black and white fur bristled as it charged ahead towards Dawn, baring its teeth and raising its huge arms to strike. But before Dawn could roll to the side to dodge, something strange happened.

Out of nowhere, a grey plane of reality-bending material appeared and threw out 9 (mostly) red figures. They seemed to fall right out of the sky and landed on each other in a huge pile of red people.

Using his sharp sense of hearing, Dawn heard someone from somewhere at the bottom of the pile plead "Agito-san, sorry for the trouble, but can you please move your arm? It's currently in a rather uncomfortable place..."

**Kamen Rider Eclipse: The Chronicles of the Lost Riders**

*cue theme music

_We now fast-forward to an old, abandoned warehouse._

"Wait, so all of you are from different worlds?" Kouji asked, not believing that alternate worlds really exist. He was also puzzled by the way they called each other by code names. Strange ones they were. The one who introduced himself as Agito nodded his head.

"Yes, we are Kamen Riders from 9 worlds who have fled to escape from the merging of our worlds. We wish to remain in your world while our 10th Rider saves our worlds, Koungouji-san."

Kuuga smacked Agito at the back of his head. "Stop calling people Koungouji, Agito-san."

"Whoa, chottomatte. Don't you guys have proper names?" Kouji sighed.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Of course we do. For example, this weakling," he dragged Den-O by the red muffler he was wearing ("Ack..."), "is known as Friday the 13th and this guy," he grabbed Ryuki with his free hand ("Oi!"), "is Bakka Mcmuffins."

As Ryuki brushed off the dirt Kabuto left on his jacket, Kiva stepped forward and smiled gently as he bowed slightly to Kouji in apology. "Sorry for my comrades' behaviours. May I know what your role in this world is?"

Kouji rubbed the back of his head as he tried to summarise everything. "Well, I'm more of a monster hunter, capturing rogue monsters and releasing them back to where they belong. People call me Dawn or Dusk but really, you can call me Eclipse."

"Eclipse... interesting." Hibiki chuckled lightly as he placed a hand on Kiva, who stared at him in confusion. "Please ignore Kabuto's behaviour. He may seem arrogant and act like a jerk, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

Groan. "If you guys have names, why not use them?"

"It's more interesting that way." With that, Hibiki gave a mock salute and walked off.

_Later..._

"Wait, you want me to do what?"

Faiz gestured at the 9 customised machines behind him, one of which had toppled. ("Yo Den-O! Denbird's down again!") "Park them somewhere while we set up our headquarters. You can do that, right Eclipse?"

Kouji growled in frustration. "And what makes you think I can ride a motorcycle in the first place?"

Faiz cocked an eyebrow and surveyed Kouji from head to toe. "You look like a Kamen Rider, why not?"

"Look, I've told you guys before, I'm not a Kamen Rider. I'm just a monster hunter."

A passing Blade stopped and asked, "A... Kamen Hunter then?"

"Ugh... I give up. Call me whatever you want. I'm going to park these bikes." With that, Kouji dragged his feet towards the first bike and started the engine. With a roar from the engine, Kouji set off to search for a suitable and secure place to store the bikes.

Faiz smirked. "It would seem he CAN ride a motorcycle after all."

"... so he's a Kamen Rider Hunter? Hunter Rider? Or a Kamen Hunter Rider? Oh wait, that doesn't make sense..." Blade stared at the sky while still carrying an armful of fragile objects.

Just at that moment, Den-O came rushing past. ("DENBIRD!") In doing so, he startled Blade, causing him to drop everything he was holding and the fragile glass shattered, flying in all directions. As luck would have it, a shard of glass flew and punctured Denbird's tires. Both of them.

* * *

I know, this is short. But keep in mind this is like a series of one-shots, somehow connected to each other. Please R&R! Criticism appreciated, but no severe flames! That means you, Hibiki.

Hibiki: Dang. And for a moment there I thought I could at least help Kabuto with the cooking...

-Toa-


	2. How it all began: Part 2

**LAST REVISION: 18/03/2010**

Yo all! Chapter 2 is here and if you thought things couldn't possibly get any crazier, you're horribly mistaken! Muahahaha...

It would seem my previous chapter wasn't very well-received. Are people just not interested in crack stories in this category? Nevermind, I shall continue typing away for the sake of my beloved readers! (all... 10 of you perhaps?) Anyway, enjoy!

Eclipse

Form #1: Dusk

-Able to blend into the shadows and disappear

-Fighting style is like that of a ninja

-Specialises in long-range attacks

-Weapon: Hand Pistol, shuriken

-Colour scheme: black, blue, silver

-Personality: Cold

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, Eclipse would be canon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

After 5 hours of continuous work (and clocking up on Kabuto's part), it was finally completed. The old, abandoned warehouse had been completely transformed into the 9 Riders' headquarters. That is to say, if all headquarters had a meeting room which was basically a dining room consisting of a single dining table with 9 chairs and a vase with a single stalk of tulip in it. Or the fact that all 9 riders had to sleep in sleeping bags on the hard, concrete ground of the warehouse at the moment.

"Ah, it's finished! Yosh, home sweet home, here I come!"

Ryuki enthusiastically grabbed his sports bag (which had appeared out of nowhere mysteriously) and proceeded to unpack his things in a corner of the headquarters which had a piece of paper with the words "Ryuki's Corner – DO NOT TRESPASS" written in red bold ink. Similarly, there were 9 other pieces of paper with identical markings on them nearby.

The other Riders slowly followed suit, except for Kabuto. Instead, he lightly tapped the side of his own sports bag, releasing a tiny fist-sized mechanical insect.

Buzzing around with its energy wings, it picked up its master's luggage with its crimson horn and dropping it off in Kabuto's designated 'living space', which was marked by a piece of paper which said "For the one who walks the path of Heaven -Kabuto Zecter" while Kabuto grabbed a separate bag and headed towards the kitchen.

As the Riders unpacked their things in their own corners, Kouji arrived at the entrance of the headquarters with Auto Vajin in Battle Mode, both carrying armfuls of groceries.

"Agito-san, here are the things you requested... where do you want me to put them?"

Agito looked up from his own bag (why did all the Riders seem to use sports bags?) and pointed at the kitchen with a spatula he was unpacking. Kouji nodded and motioned for Auto Vajin to follow.

The kitchen was probably the most decent-looking room of the headquarters. The walls and door were made of fire-proof material and there was a proper stove and kitchen sink complete with an oven and a refrigerator. Fire extinguishers could be found in virtually every cupboard.

A single note stuck onto the refrigerator door with a magnet in the shape of a smiley face explained the unusual precautions taken:

"_To all: If Hibiki is in the kitchen, fire extinguishers can be found in any compartment. _

_To Hibiki: Please learn to control your fire-breathing abilities. We do not want a repeat of the last incident._

_Sorry for any inconvenience caused. A proper gas source will be set up soon._

_-Kabuto"_

Setting down the heavy bags of ingredients, Kouji suddenly hears a loud "THUNK" from behind him.

Unfortunately, due to its large size, Auto Vajin couldn't fit through the door. It backed up and surveyed the tiny door frame with its dark visor, trying to decide the best course of action to take in order to overcome this new obstacle. Finally, after an agonising 0.5 seconds, its advanced AI brain decided to simply blow the door frame larger. It raised its gatling gun and prepared to fire.

"Auto Vajin! Stop!" Kouji quickly Henshined into Dusk and fired a warning shot past Auto Vajin right before it began to fire.

It slowly turned towards Dusk and studied the new object in front of it. Dusk prepared to shoot if necessary, but Auto Vajin seemed to have come to the conclusion that it was in trouble and bowed towards Dusk repeatedly in apology.

From afar, Kabuto, leaning against the ceramic counter, sighed and shook his head in despair. If these were the people he had to live with for the foreseeable future, he was most certainly doomed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Let us begin the first meeting in our new Headquarters. Kiva, do you have anything to say?" Kiva stopped staring at the lone (fake) tulip and straightened up in his chair.

"Erm... good evening Blade and fellow empty seats..."

Blade face-palmed. "This is hopeless. We can't hold a proper meeting with only 2 people. Where are the others?"

Hibiki casually leaned against the door frame and chuckled, "They're getting ready for dinner. Oh, and Kabuto wanted me to deliver this note to you." He passed Blade a tiny piece of paper which simply said "Get off the dinner table".

_Later..._

"Itadakimasu!" Ryuki happily announced as he snapped his wooden chopsticks in half. The 9 Riders began to dig in. However, not too long into dinner time, Faiz cried out "HOT!!!" and started fanning his tongue. Kuuga grabbed a conveniently placed pail of cold water (which were prepared for such situations) and poured it over Faiz, grinning happily.

Den-O rushed into the kitchen to grab a fire extinguisher. However, he had (as usual) missed a large sign which said "CAUTION: LIVE CABLES" and tripped over the electrical cable, causing a total blackout in the headquarters.

From an unknown direction (most Riders had poor sense of direction), a voice muttered "Not again..."

The unmistakable sound of Eclipse's Henshin sequence filled the air and Dawn suddenly appeared amongst the darkness, its armour glowing brightly in the shadows. As he walked across the headquarters to the tripped cable, the 9 Riders simultaneously followed the bright light that was floating past them. A 'click' was heard before light filled the headquarters again.

Dawn de-Henshined and wearily walked away. "Den-O-san... please read the signs next time..."

* * *

Yeah, this is a strange chapter. Mostly inspired by chats with my friends, one of whom really helped me with Faiz, Blade and Kiva since I've never watched those series before. Thanks, Icepath! ^^

-Toa-


	3. DenO: Special Delivery

Yay for Den-O bashing (sort of)! I love Den-O, it's the first Kamen Rider series I've watched since Ryuki 5 years ago. I'm just doing fan service and acknowledging Den-O's horrible luck the only way I know.

After each chapter, the Riders' Headquarters is upgraded and improved a little, so you might read about something which may not have been in the previous chapter. For unclear reasons, the kitchen was the first to be completed. It might have something to do with the fact that it was set up by Kabuto, though...

Oh yeah, thanks to Guardian07 for much-appreciated help and advise! ^^

Eclipse

Form #2: Dawn

-Able to move at the speed of light, but it drains his energy significantly

-Fighting style is like that of an Wushu warrior

-Specialises in short-range attacks

-Weapon: Long pole

-Colour scheme: white, gold, orange

-Personality: Impulsive

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, I'd own something Kamen Rider-ish by now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

It was yet another regular day for the Riders. Eclipse was investigating another case with the police, Kuuga was doing charity work, Agito was preparing dinner (he and Kabuto took turns cooking for their comrades), Ryuki was preparing news articles, Faiz and Blade were just lazing around the headquarters, Hibiki was out fishing, Kabuto went shopping for tofu and Kiva was making strange concoctions for his violins. Strangely, Den-O was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Blade, where do you think Lucky Charm went?" Faiz asked as he munched on a fish sausage. Blade shrugged and resumed his channel surfing on the large plasma television. Lucky Charm was the nickname of Den-O, due to the fact that whenever he was with any of them, anything unlucky would occur on poor Den-O instead.

Suddenly, a loud train whistle sounded right outside the warehouse-turned-Headquarters. "Hey Faiz, could you get the door? I think I've finally found something to watch." Faiz reluctantly stood up from his position on the couch and walked over to the cut-out door of the Headquarters. What greeted him was a sight which surprised him, but did not shock him. "Den-Liner? What is it doing here?" Faiz wondered.

The door in front of Faiz opened with a soft 'hiss' and 4 coloured figures tumbled out of the time-travelling train. "Get off me, Kuma!" Momotaros, the red Imagin pushed the other 3 Imagins off him as he stretched and rotated his shoulders. Faiz raised an eyebrow as the Imagins began to fight one another. "What are you jokers doing here? Shouldn't you still be in your own world?"

Kintaros stood up and crossed his arms. "We're here to deliver something." He tossed a small parcel to Faiz. "Pass this to Ryoutarou when you see him. Tell him it's from the Den-Liner." Urataros instructed. As Kintaros herded his 'brothers' back onto the Den-Liner, Ryuutaros cried out "Hey chotto... I didn't even get to say anything yet!" Faiz continued to watch the scene as the Den-Liner's door closed and with a brief blow of the train whistle, the train of time took off and disappeared into the bridge connecting the Riders' worlds.

_Later in the Headquarters..._

"What do you think could be in there?" Blade passed the small package from his left hand to the other, flipping it around to figure out what the parcel contained. It was wrapped it brown parcel paper and had an oversized sticker on it which simply said "IMPORTANT" in bold, red letters.

Faiz snatched the parcel from Blade and held it up to the light, which did absolutely nothing since whatever it contained was kept in a box. "Must be Lucky Charm's own lucky charm or something. Anyway, should we ask Agito to search for Den-O?"

Blade turned back to the plasma television. "You go ahead, I'm going to enjoy the wonderful luxuries this place has to offer." He grinned as he watched another kaijin-of-the-day destroyed by the Shinkenger.

Faiz shrugged. "Whatever, leave me out of it."

_Meanwhile..._

At the other end of the town, Den-O was stuck head-first in a garbage truck As he tried to dislodge himself from the pool of rubbish, he reflected on what had caused this unfortunate and embarrassing situation...

_~Flashback~_

When Den-O was returning back to Headquarters from his last delivery job of the day, his usual red muffler got snagged on a tree branch. In desperately trying to untangle it, his bicycle (the Riders can't ride their motorbikes everywhere, can they?) fell and tumbled down a grass hill. When he went to retrieve it, he too rolled down the hill before groggily climbing back up the hill, only to step on a skateboard owned by a passing boy who had stopped by to help Den-O. He skidded all the way around the small town, dodging parked cars and lampposts, until the skateboard hit the pavement, causing Den-O to be flung a good 3 metres into a green dumpster, which was later picked up by the very garbage truck he was currently in at the moment this flashback was taking place.

_~End Flashback~_

Den-O sighed internally as he wriggled around in his position, trying to loosen the rubbish surrounding him. This could take a while, he thought.

When the garbage truck stopped next to a Chinese restaurant, Kabuto happened to pass by with a bowl of tofu in his hands. He saw 2 legs pathetically flailing about at the back of the garbage truck and sighed. He expertly tossed his precious bowl of tofu into the air and swiftly yanked the 2 legs out of the dumpster, revealing a foul-smelling Den-O. He then left Den-O on the ground before gracefully holding out a hand to catch the falling tofu bowl and continuing his stroll back to Headquarters, leaving a certain unlucky young man to lay on the pavement.

A while later, an unkempt Den-O stumbled unsteadily into the Headquarters. Immediately, the air was filled with the unmistakable smell of garbage. Faiz and Blade repulsively held their noses at the same time.

"I'm home..." Den-O grinned nervously.

Blade fainted while Faiz fanned his nose. "What happened to you? You stink!" Den-O scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "The usual, I guess..."

Faiz shook his head. Suddenly, he perked up. "Oh yeah, this came in for you earlier. It's from the Den-Liner." Den-O caught the small package and slowly peeled away the brown parcel paper. When he opened the white box within the parcel paper, he groaned. Inside the box was a small stack of name cards and a note:

_"Ryou-chan:_

_You left this behind after you left. Remember to give it to the kind people who offer to bring you back home whenever something bad happens again! Don't worry about your luck, your star of luck will come soon!_

_Love, Airi"_

* * *

Yes, this is not supposed to make sense.

To clarify: The name cards are supposed to be given to passer-bys when they find Den-O after something unlucky happens to him again. Airi and the Den-O crew are still around because the 9 worlds aren't replaced by the AR worlds yet. That'll probably come soon, I hope... At this moment, Decade is still in Natsumi's own world, happily taking warped photos.

In case you're wondering why they suddenly have a plasma TV, that's because it was installed after the second chapter, as explained earlier. It's like that Grow game, where things advance a level after each step. Except the kitchen is already at its Max since the first step. Wow.


	4. Eclipse: Backstory

Sorry for the long hiatus! I somehow ran into that dreaded obstacle people call 'writer's block'...

I thought a back-story for Eclipse might be nice. Not too complicated (my mind may be complex, but my thinking sure isn't), but it'll do. Had to retype this several times before I was finally satisfied, so it's not completely beta-ed yet. But I hope I didn't let any errors escape my sharp eyes!

Just for clarification, any original characters in this story are 100% my creation and not inspired nor stolen by anyone's. Not that anyone's threatening to sue me (yet), I just wanted to make this crystal clear.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, all worldwide broadcasts of Kamen Rider would be subbed, not dubbed.**

* * *

"Get out of here! Quickly!" A masked figure tried to control the raging fire around him, his back to a fleeing family. As the family tried fled the flame-engulfed structure which was once their home, a loud explosion rocked the house.

"We're not going to make it..." The father clenched his fists in frustration. "Son! Go on ahead!"

The young boy was picked up and forcefully thrown out of the door, just in time for them to watch his former home turn into a huge fireball.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

After what seemed like eternity, a figure stumbled unsteadily out of the burning debris, his broken and charred armour smoking. One side of his helmet had been blown off, revealing a horribly scalded face.

When the man had finally , he collapsed, reverting to his human form covered in blood. He grasped the boy's arm with a trembling hand and thrust a buckle-shaped device into his hand. With the last of his strength, the dying man looked up at the boy's tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't save them..."

=_8 years later_=

"Kouji... Kouji! It's time for lunch."

Kouji reluctantly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a smiling Agito next to him. "Gah! Agito-san! What are you doing here?"

"We heard you weren't feeling too well, so we decided to drop by and check on you!" Kuuga replied while moulding excess clay he had picked up from Kouji's work table.

"Hey, did you know that you talk in your sleep? Something about your parents?" Ryuki asked while looking around Kouji's disturbingly clean and tidy room in his tiny apartment. Kouji tensed up, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"They died 8 years ago. In a fire."

The 3 other Riders in the room abruptly stopped whatever they had been doing and awkward silence befell the room.

After an indeterminable amount of time, this silence was broken by the unmistakable sound of an explosion.

"What was that?"

When Ryuki rushed out of the apartment, they were surrounded by flames. He quickly henshined and ran toward the source of the previous explosion, before returning soon after.

"It's an electrical fire from next door. We have to get everyone out of the building now!"

Kuuga helped to evacuate the residents while Ryuki and Agito tried to hold off the fire as much as they could. Once outside the building, Kouji noticed that the fire department were nowhere to be seen.

"It'll be too late by the time they arrive," Kouji determined. "I hope everyone's out safely..."

"Help!" Someone yelled from an open window.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Kouji sighed and henshined into Dawn. The surge of adrenaline masked the light-headed feeling his fever was giving him, allowing him to run up to the 4th story, where the distress call came from.

Dawn kicked the door open, only to find a family of 3 huddled together at the end of the apartment. They didn't seem to be injured, but they were certainly trapped.

He quickly ran a few options through his head. It would be impossible for him to save all 3 of them at the same time, but even at his maximum running speed he wouldn't be able to make it back in time.

"Sir, take my son. Don't worry about us!" The father shouted, still comforting his son and wife.

Right at that moment, he remembered the events from his childhood. The horror of watching your house burn to the ground, with your parents still trapped within. The devastation he felt when the fire was being put out, long after the structure had been reduced to ashes. The loneliness and utter emptiness he endured for 8 years.

No. It can't happen again. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Dawn fell to the ground with an agonised cry, his armour de-materialising.

"GUARD VENT"

Through the thick fog in his mind, Kouji heard a faint roar of a beast. He saw a red object being dropped through the roof and caught by a red man.

"Kouji! You alright?" Ryuki helped Kouji to his feet while shielding them from the burning wreckage falling around them.

"The family... are they..."

Ryuki nodded. "Kuuga and Agito are attending to them now. They're safe. Now we have to get out of here!"

As they escaped the building, the fire department finally arrived and were preparing to put out the massive fire. Agito rushed over to help Kouji while Ryuki de-henshined and waved to Dragreder, which disappeared into a nearby window with a loud roar.

When Kouji saw the family receiving first aid for first degree burns, he smiled before falling unconsious.

When he woke up, he was in the Riders' Headquarters' guest room. On the bedside table next to him was a box lunch with a note attached.

_Kouji:_

_Hope you're feeling better! Here's a special item from Agito: Kouji Bento!_

_Kuuga b^^_

Kouji grinned and began to enjoy his lunch, but not before he found another note.

_Kouji:_

_I told Hibiki about what happened yesterday and he offered to let you stay at our Headquarters as an honorary Rider! Isn't that great? Me and Blade salvaged what we could of your belongings from your apartment and brought them to this guest room. You'll be staying in this room from now on. Get well soon!_

_Ryuki =D_

He glanced at the pile of charred items sitting at a corner of the room. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess it's the thought that counts, right?"

* * *

And thus, Kouji is one of the Riders! Yay! After a whole month, this chapter is finally at a close! (victory clap)

-Toa-


	5. Kabuto: Lonely Zecter

Alright! Now we finally get to see some sort of link to Decade's journey! This chapter is dedicated to Kabuto's kawaii Zecter, which definitely needs more screen time in my opinion. It's too cute not to have starred in a chapter!

Also, to eliminate any confusion, I'm following a mix of the All Riders vs Daishocker and Final Chapter stories to build up the timeline of Decade. So behold, my (rather pathetic) attempt at retconning both movies into the storyline!

_-Decade is the former leader of Daishocker who lost his memories after the punch from Ultimate Kuuga in Natsumi's flashback. The Riders who were fighting Decade were the originals, whom Decade tried to destroy (reason is provided in All Riders vs Daishocker)._

_-Later, Decade was sent to Natsumi's world by the Riders' agent, where he stayed until this chapter. The agent also rescued the Riders and sent them to Eclipse's world._

_-Why were Decade's memories wiped? As Kiva said in Final Chapter, Decade is who (or what) he needs to be, so to save the worlds, he needed to be a hero, not the leader of an organisation out to conquer other worlds._

_-The purpose of Decade destroying the AR Riders was to restore the original worlds and merge them into a single world, hence they are eventually in the same world. In the All Riders vs Daishocker, Narutaki discovered W's world and brought W to the battle._

diov (whoever you are): Since you're anonymous, I have to reply through this chapter. Anyway, don't worry, I'm not planning to stop this in the foreseeable future. There's just so much you can do with the Riders, it's more than enough for a short series of one-shots. I'll seriously consider your suggestion for the next chapter, though. Look forward to it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, I would be wearing one of those sweet jackets or fedora hats from Windscale.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, it's finally begun. The worlds are merging at an increasing speed. At this rate, it's only a matter of months before they are destroyed." Blade slammed the stack of reports and print-outs on the table. Every Friday evening, the Riders held meetings to address the distressing problem which was the merging worlds.

It had been just over a month since the Riders left their worlds to form the Kamen Rider Association (a temporary name suggested by Den-O, who is famous for his bad sense). Right now, the worst case scenario almost seemed plausible, where the individual worlds all merged, causing an impact so huge no being could survive.

To make things worse, the only being who could change the future was most likely not going to cooperate fully with them, given his background and personality. The Riders all showed visible signs of stress as they sat around the meeting table.

"Maybe it's time to inform Decade of his duty. The world he's in will be one of the first to experience the effects of the merging, so it's now or never," Kiva suggested. Kivat, watching the Kabuto Zecter playing with the fake tulip, nodded in agreement.

Faiz shrugged. "Alright, but who's going to do it?"

All the Riders turned their heads simultaneously to face the half-fangire – Kiva. Kiva flinched, holding up his hands in front of him in protest. "Why me?"

"You were the one who suggested direct contact with the Destroyer." As Faiz leaned towards Kiva, his face was so close to Kiva's, Kiva could almost feel the firefly-shark-airport runway marshal Rider's breath on his face.

"O-okay..."

**The next day...**

The Kabuto Zecter was buzzing around the Headquarters. It couldn't find it's friend, Kivat. It had searched everywhere; the main hall, the meeting room (aka the dining room), even Kiva's room, which didn't have many things, including a proper door, since the Riders' rooms were still under construction. It clicked in frustration. Come to think of it, the little red beetle didn't see Kivat's master either.

It decided to ask the other humans in the Headquarters. First, it flew to Blade. However, Blade was busy playing a card game called 'Duel Masters' with Ryuki to notice it.

Next, it flew to Faiz, but he waved the lonely Zecter away and continued to channel surf.

It then flew to Agito, who was revising his speciality recipes. He was happy to help, but like most other humans in the building, he couldn't understand what the little red insect wanted.

Feeling dejected, the Zecter sadly flew back to the kitchen, where its master was preparing dinner. It landed on the marble counter and clicked a few times to get the attention of its master.

"Yo, Kabuto Zecter. Do you need something?" Kabuto turned his head briefly while adding oil to the vegetables.

The Zecter gave a slow, sad click and a buzz. It scurried around the counter next to the stoves, its big horn drooping low enough to scrape against the smooth surface. Kabuto's face immediately softened into an expression reserved only for his 2 sisters and his small companion.

"You're looking for Kivat, aren't you?"

The robotic insect raised its horn to look at its master, before dropping it against the counter with a soft 'tink' and a click of confirmation. Kabuto laughed softly.

"I knew it. Don't worry, Kivat's gone out on an errand, he'll be back tomorrow morning."

He scooped the cooked cabbage out of the wok before extending his hand out to his Zecter, which immediately accepted the invitation and crawled onto the offered hand. It nimbly climbed up the attached arm to rest on Kabuto's shoulder and stroked its crimson horn against Kabuto's neck in its unique way of showing affection. Kabuto could not help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Do you want to help me prepare dinner?"

Upon hearing those words, the Kabuto Zecter jumped and buzzed around Kabuto excitedly. Aside from playing with Kivat and pulling pranks on the other Riders, it loved to help its master, especially when it came to cooking.

When dinnertime came, the Riders (sans Kiva, who was still in another world, trying to gather the courage to face Decade) gathered around the dinner table, almost drooling at the sight of the delicious food before them. "Kabuto, these look great!" Hibiki praised.

Once all the Riders were seated, they happily cried "Itadakimasu!" before digging in. Agito tasted the tofu. "Oishi! Kabuto, what's your secret?"

Kabuto smirked slightly. "Kabuto Zecter helped to prepare some of these dishes. Its horn is more effective than using knives, thus the ingredients retain their original flavour." Upon hearing its name, said Zecter flew into the meeting dining room, covered in flour. It gave a slight click and shook lightly, dislodging most of the flour on its smooth, metallic body.

As if acting on a silent cue, all the other Riders stopped wolfing down (no pun on Faiz intended) the food, before dropping their chopsticks and staring bewilderedly between the now-pale red Zecter, Kabuto and the food in question.

Ryuki abruptly broke the silence with a cry of "DELICIOUS!" holding his chopsticks in the air, before resuming his meal. The other riders followed suit and everything continued as if nothing had happened.

**The next day...**

"Tadaima!" Kiva stepped into the familiar warehouse with a grin on his face. As soon as those words left his mouth, a red streak flashed past him, followed by a metallic 'thunk' as it collided with Kivat.

"Zecter! You missed me, didn't you?"

The Kabuto Zecter simply stroked its horn against Kivat, nuzzling into his golden wings.

* * *

I'm open to suggestions for future chapters. The wackier the better! =D

-Toa-


	6. W: Enter! KRW!

Quite a few of you (readers) requested for this chapter. To be honest, I was glad I gave in to pressure and typed this chapter first, though I originally had different plans for chapter 6. This was a fun chapter to type! =D

Note: This was typed at night. My brain goes on high at night, but it doesn't last long, thus the chapter is shorter than I intended.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, I would be a really happy teenager.**

* * *

The zebra monster neighed, stomping its hooves on the ground. Its beady eyes were fixed on Dusk, as the navy warrior loaded his gun for another shot. A satisfying 'click' indicated that the gun was loaded and ready to shoot.

Looking through the attached scope, Dusk took aim and held his finger on the trigger, preparing to fire.

Just then, a green and black figure fell from above through a all-too-familiar grey wall, followed by the limp body of a teenager. The combined weight of the 2 effectively pinned down the monster, knocking it unconscious with their combined weight.

The green and black person groaned, before standing up and brushing dust off himself. The black half then picked up the other body and tossed it aside, somewhat relieving the monster of the pressure which immobilised it.

"Shoutarou, be careful with my body." One of the 2 red eyes flashed as the man spoke in annoyance.

"Sorry, partner." A different voice replied. This time, neither of the asymmetrical man's red compound eyes flashed.

After ensuring the monster was unconscious and secure in the Trap unit (used to contain hunted monsters), Dusk turned to face the newcomer, pointing his gun at him.

"Identify yourself."

The half-and-half man held up both arms in surprise and took a reflexive step back, clearly not prepared to face an opponent.

"For the record, this is your fault, Philip."

"Perhaps you should have considered the consequences of running through the bridge with my body before acting."

"Yeah? You should have at least told me what the situation would be like at the other side of the bridge!"

Dusk growled impatiently and stepped even closer to the man who was still arguing with himself. They didn't seem to be hostile at the moment, but anything could happen when dealing with Mr. Split-Personality, considering what had just happened.

"Tell me. Who are you?"

This seemed to have caught the attention of both beings within the man. The dominant voice replied "We're W. We need to go to the headquarters of the Riders."

Dusk lowered his gun slightly. They didn't seem to be a threat to his world, at least not for now.

"State your purpose."

"Ah, we're here to set up our room. We're one of the Riders."

"How do I know you're not part of DaiShocker?"

_One extended interrogation later..._

Outside the ACERS HQ (All Clearly Existant Riders Society, as temporarily renamed by Den-O, who was tired of being ignored), Dusk and W dismounted from their respective motorbikes once they cleared the gate. As they walked into the 'building', they heard a loud 'CRASH' from behind, followed by a wailing alarm.

"Ah! RevolGarry!"

Due to its limited amount of artificial intelligence, the RevolGarry had not halted outside the gate. Instead, it plowed on and completely destroyed said gate by running over it with its giant wheels.

This resulted in the giant tank's monstrous car alarm going off, evoking yells of agony from within the building. Fragments of the destroyed gate punctured the massive tyres, releasing powerful jets of air which blew the sign (AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY) next to the gate away. As luck would have it, the surprisingly light wooden sign hit a returning Den-O on the head.

Dusk could only do a facepalm while he watched the right side of W fumbling with the Stagphone, trying to switch the alarm off.

'At least this is better than the time Dragredder burnt half of the headquarters...'

With the blaring alarm finally off, Dusk grabbed W by his (their?) muffler and dragged them into the Headquarters. The green side of W barely had enough time to pick up the prone body previously hidden in the RevolGarry before entering the warehouse.

_Inside ACERS HQ..._

Once within the walls of the headquarters, Dusk de-henshined back into Kouji and wearily dragged W by the arm to the main hall, also known as the Living Room. The Riders were having a movie marathon that moment and Kouji took the necessary action to get their attention; he muted the television set.

"Everyone! This is W, I'm not sure if-"

To Kouji's great surprise, the Riders greeted W as if he was a regular resident of the place. Of course, they unmuted the television set afterwards.

As expected of Den-O, he staggered unsteadily into the headquarters, holding the wooden sign which had just hit him earlier.

"Eh... gomen, but the sign is loose again... Oh, good afternoon, W-san."

When Den-O was about to turn and walk towards the bathroom, Kouji tapped his shoulder and pulled him aside, leaving W to watch Paradise Lost with the other Riders.

"Den-O sempai, who exactly is W-san?"

Den-O gave a nervous laugh; typical of him. "They're a comrade from a recently discovered world.

Actually, W's world was discovered when Hibiki took the wrong bridge. We invited them to take up residence here, since their world was likely to also be affected by the merging, but they declined and instead decided to set up a temporary room here in case of emergency."

"Ahh, but who exactly IS he?"

"We're a 2 in 1 Kamen Rider." W suddenly cut in. Kouji gave a yelp and leapt back in surprise.

The black side of W lifted his hand to the giant belt on his waist and removed one of the devices set into the Driver, effectively de-henshining. A young man wearing a fedora hat and 60s fashion took his place. At the same time, the nearly-forgotten body on the floor consciousness and stood up, straightening his parka before joining them.

"I am Shoutarou Hidari, a Hardboiled detective from Fuuto. This is my partner, Philip. You can just call us W."

While Kouji introduced himself to the pair, a red mechanical object buzzed around Philip, trying to determine if the strange new human was a threat. Philip held out his hand invitingly, and the Kabuto Zecter happily landed on the hand.

"How thrilling! A sentient mechanical insect fully capable of decision-making," the Child of Fate observed as the Zecter crawled up the striped sleeve of his shirt. He released the Zecter back into the air, before reaching into his parka to retrieve his Stagphone. He activated it with the Stag Gigi Memory and released it, too, into the air.

The Kabuto Zecter studied the new creature before it. It looked vaguely familiar, yet very different. It looked like its friend, Gattack Zecter. Was it dangerous? Would it hurt his Master?

As if to clear its doubts, the creature flew closer and playfully pinched the red metallic horn of the Zecter; an invitation to play. Both mechanical insects flew around the headquarters, playing a game of Insect Tag.

While Philip watched the 2 devices buzzing around in fascination, Den-O and Kouji took the detective to W's designated room.

"Hmm... We'll need some whiteboards, unless you want Philip scribbling on the walls. You don't want to know what happened when he discovered yaoi."

* * *

From now on, W will occasionally appear in future chapters, just because I can. Also, W will refer to Shoutarou while Philip will refer to well, Philip. Look forward to the next chapter!

-Toa-


End file.
